


Dreams

by Duchess_Of_York



Category: Classical Greece and Rome History & Literature RPF
Genre: All The Bad Stuff, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Masturbation, NSFW, Octatony, Oral Sex, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 10:27:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5536442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duchess_Of_York/pseuds/Duchess_Of_York
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Octavian has a dream about Antony, and... yeah I think we all know where this is going.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> I'm probably going to end up orphaning this tbh it's the trashiest thing I've ever written. This was proofread very roughly. Shout out to my friend who suggested I write this. Merry Christmas.

_Octavian stared at Antony as he bathed, feeling a bit self-conscious. Antony was tall and handsome, well-toned and tan. Meanwhile, Octavian was pale and thin, so much so you could almost make out his ribs. Antony saw him staring and smirked._

_“Like what you see?”_

_Octavian scoffed and crossed his arms, looking away and trying to appear disinterested. Antony chuckled as he finished washing his arm. He looked around for servants and found there were none. “Would you mind washing my back?” He asked. Before he could answer, Antony tossed the sponge he was using at Octavian._

_Octavian started out scrubbing Antony’s back, just wanting to get it over with, but then he slowed down and started taking his time. He washed, slowly, as he marveled at the muscular curves and creases etched into Antony’s back. He traced them, enjoying the way they felt under his fingers. Something began to stir in his lower regions- something he tried to suppress. The room soon echoed with Antony’s heavy breathing. Octavian knew Antony was enjoying this as much as he was._

_Wait. Octavian wasn’t supposed to be enjoying this._

_He stopped what he was doing in an attempt to bring himself back to reality. Antony turned around and cupped Octavian’s cheek. Octavian wanted to get away, but something about the way Antony’s green, cat-like eyes started into his made him stay put. Antony calmly moved closer and closer until Octavian could feel his breath on his lips._

_Their lips met as Octavian tilted his head, welcoming the kiss. Antony wrapped his arms around him, pulling him closer. Octavian felt his heart pounding in his chest as Antony’s hands moved down to his hips…_

-

Octavian woke with a start. It was around midday, and he had decided to take a nap because he wasn’t feeling well. Images of the dream replayed themselves in his mind. He tried his best to ignore them, but he couldn’t. In fact, he soon found that he enjoyed them.

As he thought about it more, he felt the blood rushing to his lower regions, and his cock beginning to grow. He sighed, knowing there was no way he could go back to sleep until he took care of this problem. He pushed the covers off of his bed and pulled up his tunic, taking his member in hand. He stroked himself as he replayed the dream over and over again in his mind. His strokes were, at first, slow and reluctant, but they soon became fast and deliberate. He thought of Antony, of what could have happened if he had allowed the dream to continue. He was nearing release when he heard himself shout, “Antony!” He came into his own hand.

He gasped. What if someone had heard him? He was sure no one did. Aside from Antony (who, Octavian figured, was sleeping in another room) and a few servants, the house was empty.

It didn’t matter, anyway. Octavian yawned and pulled the covers back over himself. He was spent and tired. It wasn’t long before he had fallen back peacefully asleep.

-

Later that night, Octavian was in his room again, sitting at the desk in the corner and writing a letter to his mother. He looked up when he heard someone enter the room.

Antony walked in as if he owned the place. He eyed Octavian and grinned.

“What do you want, Antonius?” Octavian asked, trying to sound as in control of the situation as possible. He stood up and met Antony’s gaze. Antony was noticeably taller than him.

“The same thing that you want,” Antony was still grinning. Octavian shivered as Antony’s eyes stared into his. It reminded him of his dream. It was then that Octavian realized how close they were. Antony cupped Octavian’s cheek and kissed him.

Octavian was startled. Was he having another dream? No, he figured, this felt too real. He pushed Antony away.

“What are you doing? I thought you wanted this,” Octavian could see that Antony was confused and slightly angry.

“What makes you think that-?”

“I heard you earlier today. You were panting and shouting my name,” his expression of confusion turned into one of playfulness, “I think I know what that means.” He winked.

Octavian felt his heart drop. Antony had heard him. He wasn’t sure how to react. He couldn’t deny it. He could feel his face turning a bright shade of red. He hung his head in shame.

Antony tilted Octavian’s chin so their eyes met again. “Do you want this?” Antony whispered.

He wasn’t sure what he wanted. He lusted for Antony, he had to admit, but he didn’t know if he wanted to go all the way. He weighed the choices in his mind. He could turn Antony away, which would once again leave him horny and alone, or he could accept Antony’s offer, which would leave him satisfied but might ruin his reputation. He knew he would end up regretting whichever decision he made. With a defeated sigh, he muttered, “….Yes.”

A wide smile crossed Antony’s face as he leaned in, kissing Octavian more confidently this time. Octavian felt Antony wrap his arms around him, pulling him closer. He tilted his head, melting into the kiss. Antony began tugging at his clothes. He realized what he was doing, and began rethinking his decision. “I-I’m not sure we should be doing this…” Octavian stuttered. He wanted to- desperately- but he knew this would only lead to trouble. Antony stepped back, taking off his own clothes in the process. He was beautiful, much more beautiful than he had looked in Octavian’s dream.

“How about now?” Octavian could almost hear the amused smile in Antony’s voice. It wasn’t long before he allowed Antony to peel the clothes off of his body.

Antony kissed him again, roughly, as he pushed him back onto the bed. Antony was on top of him now, and Octavian could feel Antony’s erection brushing up against his leg. He moaned as Antony stroked his thigh. Antony stopped kissing his lips, causing Octavian to whine in protest, and began kissing his neck. Antony’s lips nipped and teased at Octavian’s skin as he moved down, going from Octavian’s neck to his chest to his stomach. Antony paused and glanced up at Octavian when he reached his cock.

Octavian felt Antony stoke his length. Antony kissed the head, teasing it, before taking the whole thing into his mouth. “A-Antony!” Octavian moaned as Antony sucked. It felt so good, but he wanted more. Right as he thought he was going to come, Antony stopped.

He thought he was going to burst. He desperately needed release. Antony turned him over onto his stomach. Octavian felt oil-drenched fingers enter him. He whimpered as the fingers dug deeper, pushing up against them until he cried out when they reached a certain spot. Antony withdrew his fingers, and Octavian immediately felt empty. Octavian buried his face in the pillow, humiliated, as he lifted his arse in the air. He had assumed Antony knew what that meant, but all Antony did was rub a single finger around his entrance.

Octavian turned his head to speak. “What are you waiting for?”

“I want you to beg.”

Was this not good enough? He certainly didn’t want to beg. He was already embarrassed beyond belief. He couldn’t face any more humiliation. "No.”

“Alright,” Antony replied, “You don’t have to beg.” Octavian could feel Antony’s cock slowly grinding between his cheeks, “But this is all you’ll get.”

This teasing was too much. Octavian couldn’t take it anymore. “Antony…” he whimpered pathetically, finally giving in, “Antony, please…”

“Please what?”

“Please…” He huffed, “Fuck me.”

Octavian felt Antony’s thick cock enter him, and he knew right then that it was well worth the begging. It was painful, yes, but not unbearable. The pain soon gave way to pleasure as, slowly, Antony started moving. The thrusts were calm and even at first, but they soon became fast, hot, and intense.

“A-Antony, Antony- oh gods, yes!- Antony!” Octavian began stroking himself. The pain, the pleasure, it was all so good, he could hardly stand it. Antony took both of Octavian’s hands and pinned them at his sides. He could feel Antony ramming hard into him, hitting a certain spot that made him see stars when he closed his eyes. He never imagined this kind of intense pleasure was possible. His world blurred out of focus as he came.

The next thing he knew, he was lying next to Antony, shuddering and gasping for breath. Antony smiled at him. It wasn’t his usual, confident smile. It was a more innocent, more vulnerable smile. Antony wrapped his arms around Octavian, moving closer to him. Octavian could feel Antony’s heartbeat through his chest.

“…Don’t tell anyone about this,” Octavian finally said.

Antony chuckled, “Fear not, young Octavius. No one will know about this encounter except for us.”

Octavian sighed in relief as he closed his eyes. He didn’t know how true that would be, but he didn’t care. At that moment, he was content, and that was all that mattered.


End file.
